Georgette wants to be a mother
by OneeyedHunter96
Summary: One day Georgette see a dog mom playing with her puppies and want to know how it feels to be a mother and try it on Oliver but after spending time with Oliver, Georgette still want to be mother to Oliver but she can't tell him that or can she?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings reader's it´s I, OneeyedHunter96 with a new story and it´s going to be a Oliver and company story about Oliver and Georgette. I own just this story, Oliver and company is owned by Disney .Read to find out.**

* * *

Georgette wants to be a mother

Chapter 1: Play mom and kid

Today was it a warm day at the Foxworth residence, especially for the two pets the Foxworth owned. Today was Jenny at school, her parents was working and Winston was out making errands, so the only ones that was home was the Foxworth's prize winning show puddle Georgette and Jenny's kitten Oliver.

Georgette was lying in her big bed in her bedroom trying to sleep but felt the room was too hot, rise up from the bed, walked to the balcony (the one she yelled at Tito to come back) and opened it and was welcome by the hot air that blow. She saw a human walking the street with his dogs, a female dog and four puppies, to the park and she saw how happy that female dog looked in the face with her puppies near her and played

_If only the Foxworth could buy a male dog to me so I can be a mother someday_ Georgette thought and was walking to her bed to trying sleep again. After trying to sleep in ten minutes Georgette walked down from the bed, opened the door (it was half-open) and walked down the stairs to see what Oliver was doing.

Oliver was playing in the living room with a rat toy Jenny had bought to him and had really fun with it. He stopped play with it when he saw Georgette coming to the living room, jumped up to the sofa, lay down her head on a pillow and tried to sleep there because it was cooler down here

"Hi Georgette! I thought you were sleeping upstairs." Oliver said when start to play with his toy again

"I was. But it was too hot there." Georgette said tired and tried to sleep her head under the pillow but that didn´t do any better

"Why are you trying to sleep? It's middle of the day." Oliver said while he played

"Because I have already admired my reflection today so I have nothing else to do then." Georgette said irritating that she could not find any way to sleep comfortable in the sofa

"Why don´t you play with me?" Oliver asked

"With that thing?" Georgette asked disgust at the rat toy Oliver played with

"That else?" Oliver asked happy and tried to show Georgette how much fun it was to play with it but she just groan irritated

"I much more would play mom, dad and kids than with that thing." Georgette said

"What are play mom, dad and kids?" Oliver asked innocent

"You don´t know how to play mom, dad and kids? Georgette asked him, not believing that she just had heard

"No" Oliver said. Georgette looked at him for a moment and a thought come to her mind

_This could be a good test to see how hard it is to be a mom_ she thought and when she thought about it Oliver was young too know some things. She walked down from the sofa, sat in front of Oliver and looked at him in the face

"It goes like this. You have to be four, five or more to play it and you have to get along who play mom, who play dad and who play kids." Georgette said and Oliver listened carefully on what she said but he had a question

"But how can we play it? It just you and me." Oliver asked

"True. So I guess we can play mom and kid then." Georgette said

"Okay. But you have to play mom then." Oliver said

"Why do have to do that?" Georgette asked trying to sound like she didn't wanted to play mom. She wanted to play mom and she wanted to know why she should by Oliver

"Because you are older than me and it was your idée to play this" Oliver said innocent

"Okay then I play mom and you play my kid" Georgette said determined

"Do I have to bark and other dog stuff?" Oliver asked

"No. Just play as a kid with his mom." Georgette said

"Okay. Do I have to call you mom?" Oliver asked

"Eh, yes." Georgette said, not really sure she could take it that Oliver called her mom

"Okay, mom. I´m ready to play now." Oliver said

"Right. Follow me then Oliver." Georgette said, not even reacted wrong when Oliver called her mom and walked to the kitchen

"Where are we going, mom?" Oliver asked and followed Georgette to the kitchen

"We are going to the backyard and we are going to play hide and seek" Georgette said and walked out the dog door on the door soon to be followed by Oliver who thought this was fun to play another thing when you are already playing something

"Okay. I begin count and you hide after that you count and I hide. Did you understand that Oliver?" Georgette asked him

"Yes I did, mom." Oliver said and heard Georgette started counting to ten, he looked were he could hide and hide in the bushes near the house and he thought Georgette never would find him but after two minutes he heard sniffing sound and soon inside the bushes came Georgette's face and she looked happy that she had found him

"Now it your turn to count." She said

"Okay, mom" Oliver said and started counting and they did this for an hour and still no one had come home so they walked inside to the kitchen and both was hungry

"Mom. I'm hungry." Oliver said thought they still played mom and kid

"I'm that too Oliver but nobody is home. So we have to wait till Winston is done with his errands or Jenny get's back from school, she would be home about an hour or two." Georgette said

"What do we now, mom?" Oliver asked

"We can go upstairs and take a nap" Georgette said

"Okay. Let's go." Oliver said and was about to go but felt Georgette grab him in the neck and carried him up the stairs, to her room and laid him in the bed soon to lay down herself

"Why did you cared me, mom? I could walk by myself." Oliver said

"This went faster. Besides I'm tired and want some sleep now." Georgette said tired and closed her eyes and then opened them when she felt Oliver move closer to her chest and snuggle her there

"Good night, mom." Oliver said and falls asleep there. Georgette smiled at Oliver, licked his head and laid her head close to him

"Good night, son." Georgette said quietly and thought for herself she didn´t need any male dog to get puppies she have Oliver and he is better than any puppy to her could be.

* * *

**Okay, that do you think? Don´t worry those of you who want more of this i'm going to update new chapter to it when I have time to do it. Anyway send reviews and request if you have some. Bye now from OneeyedHunter96.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings readers, I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you're going to like it and it's going to be there we left last time with Georgette and Oliver took a nap to wait for Jenny or someone to come home and feed them. Let's see what happens.**

* * *

Georgette wants to be a mother

Chapter 2: That's what friends are for

Georgette woke up by the sound that was like someone took a picture with a camera, she opened her eyes, looked around and saw Jenny standing by the door with a camera in her hands

"Oh. I'm sorry Georgette if I waked you. But I could not resist taking a photo with you and Oliver sleeping together when I find you here." Jenny said, walked quietly so she wouldn't wake Oliver and showed Georgette the photo on her and Oliver sleeping. Georgette looked at the photo and she had to admit she and Oliver looked cute sleeping together

"You two most be hungry. I go down to fix you something to eat." Jenny said and walked out from the room and downstairs to the kitchen to look for cat and dog food for Georgette and Oliver. Georgette turned her head to look at Oliver who still was asleep and seemed to snuggle closer to Georgette chest to get warmer under her. Georgette smiled at Oliver and had no heart to wake him but she had to if he was going to eat

"Oliver. Wake up." Georgette whispered in Oliver's ear

"Five minutes more, mom." Oliver said in the sleep. Georgette thought it was cute that Oliver still called her mom and almost wanted him to continue to call her that but she shakes it of her mind and nudge on Oliver to wake him up but he was still asleep

"Oliver. If you don't wake up right now I'm going to tickle you." Georgette said

"You wouldn't dare?" Oliver asked open his eyes

"You don't believe me? Okay then." Georgette said and nudges Oliver under his belly that made him laugh and jumped down from the bed soon to be followed by Georgette

"Don't do that to me again, Georgette. Okay?" Oliver said to Georgette

"I won't if you wake up then I ask you to do it." Georgette said, grabbed Oliver in the neck, walked down with him to the kitchen there their food was waiting for them, put him down and started to eat her exclusive dog food while Oliver had Jenny's special cat food for him to eat and they both ate with huge appetite.

After they had finished eating Oliver went to play with Jenny while Georgette jumped on the sofa in the living room and was going to take a nap when she heard on television about they weather

"Tonight it's going to be a thunderstorm, so everyone is going to be without electricity tonight. But tomorrow and the day after it are going to be sunshine outside. That's the weather over to sports." The news man said. Georgette started to shiver by the sound about is going to be thunder tonight. She didn't like thunder, ever sense she was a puppy she had never liked thunder and now when she and all others is going to bed it's going to be thunder and all that. Luckily for her, the Foxworth left some of the doors open to their rooms for her to get in and sleep with the one she closet could go to and that was normally Jenny because her room was next to Georgette, so she was going to sleep inside Jenny's room this night with Jenny and Oliver.

_Oliver_ She thought _He is going to be there. When if I feel scared tonight by the thunder I can just snuggle closer to him and him to me. Just like a mom and her child do_ Georgette thought and the memory about Oliver called her mom when she tried to wake him come back and she really wanted Oliver to keep calling her that and she wanted to call him her son but then she thought about_ I'm a dog and he's a cat and also he would never see me as a mother, just as a friend_ Georgette thought sadly to herself and waited for the night to come.

Just as the news man had said it was a thunderstorm tonight and everyone tried to sleep even if it was hard to do that. Georgette woke up by the sound of thunder and shiver in her whole body of fear. She jumped down from her bed, opened her door, walked to left to come to the door to Jenny's room, opened it, walked inside and saw Jenny sleeping peaceful in her bed and sleeping on the sheet was Oliver who also looked peaceful when he slept. Georgette almost forgot why she was there but remembers after hearing another thunder strike and jumped up to Jenny's bed and waked her and Oliver. Jenny looked at Georgette and saw she was scared and pet Georgette on the head to calm her down

"It's okay Georgette. There's nothing to be afraid of." Jenny said while she continues petting Georgette who had lain down close to Jenny so she would be petted. Oliver had lain down close to Georgette's chest and snuggle her there to calm her down and it worked. Georgette laid her head close to Oliver and soon started to fall asleep, Jenny continue petting Georgette's head until she fell asleep herself and she did after four minutes. Georgette felt Oliver continue snuggle her chest and she nudge her head at his and licked it

"Thanks Oliver for calming me down. You really helped me. "Georgette said while she licked his head

"No problems Georgette. I mean that's what friends are for, helping each other." Oliver said happy to have helped

"Right friends." Georgette said a little disappointed but tired to hide it

"God night Georgette. " Oliver said and falls asleep

"Good night Oliver." Georgette said a little sad and laid her head close to Oliver and falls asleep herself.

* * *

**Are Georgette going to tell Oliver that she wants to be his mother or not? That will we find out in the next chapter until then, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings readers, I'm back with a new chapter, hope you're going to like and I'm sorry if my English is little bad but I think mostly of you understand what I have written. With no more to say let the story begin**

* * *

Georgette wants to be a mother

Chapter 3: Protective friend

Georgette woke up by the sound of someone purring, opened her tired eyes, looked were the sound came from and saw that Oliver was sleeping close to her chest as he did last night when it was a thunderstorm. She remembers last night and it was scary for her in the beginning but ended happy when she was sleeping close to Oliver. She smiled at him, licked his head and brought him closer to her who made him snuggle her in the sleep and Georgette thought it was adorable of him doing it and she could just lie in Jenny's bed with Oliver the whole day but heard someone calling her and Oliver downstairs

"Oliver! Georgette! Breakfast is ready." Called Jenny who had managed to get up from her bed without waking Georgette or Oliver, Georgette heard Oliver yawn and saw him rise from his place he had sleeping and he stretched his whole body then he looked at Georgette and smiled

"Good morning Georgette." He said cheerful

"Good morning Oliver." Georgette said and smiled at him

"Did I hear Jenny say it was breakfast?" Oliver asked her

"Yes, you did." Georgette answer him then stood up on the bed bend down to Oliver, grabbed him in the neck then she jumped down from the bed, opened the half open door, walked down the stairs with Oliver and when they had arrived in the kitchen she put Oliver down, licked his neck a few times then walked to her bowl with exclusive dog food and started eating while Oliver ate his cat food.

After they had eating up their food Jenny suggested taking Oliver and Georgette to the park but her parents thought it was not a good idée

"There might by other dogs in the park. Maybe they don´t like cats and chase him." Mr. Foxworth told Jenny

"I promise to keep an eye on him and he has also Georgette to look after him. They have become great friends now." Jenny said to her father

"That's true dear. Georgette and Oliver seems to get along." Mrs. Foxworth said to Mr. Foxworth who looked at their daughter who really wanted to take Oliver and Georgette out to the park

"Alright. But Winston is going with you so he can help if something goes wrong." Mr. Foxworth said and received a hug from his daughter

"Thanks dad." Jenny said while she continued hugging her father

"I promise you sir. I will keep an eye on them the whole time." Winston said while he got Georgette's leash and put it on her. After hugging her father Jenny picked up Oliver and walked out the door with Winston and Georgette right behind. When they got to the park Jenny put Oliver down and Winston released Georgette from the leash and both run away and started play chase. Oliver runned so fast that he didn't see the big dog in front of him and then he tried to slow down but too late for that and he knocked in to the big dog back who then got angry at him

"Hey! See where you're running kid." The dog said and turned around and saw that Oliver was a cat.

"A cat! It was a long time seen I chased one." The dog said and was about to chase Oliver but was stopped by someone who stood in front of Oliver and what was Georgette

"Go away and chase something else. This cat is you not going to chase." Georgette said and growled at the dog

"Look lady. I don't know you but if I want to chase that cat I'm going to do it and no puddle is going to stop me." The dog said and growled higher than Georgette and that scared Oliver so he started to run soon the be chased by the dog

"You leave him alone." Georgette said and runned after the dog, Oliver saw then a tree and climbed up to it while the dog was barking at him down from it

"Get down here cat. You can't stay up there forever." The dog said and continued barking at Oliver but soon yelped in pain when someone bite him in the tail and standing behind him was Georgette and she growled angry at him

"Leave now or else." Georgette said determent and the dog runned away from her. Georgette then calmed her down and looked up in the tree

"Oliver. It safe now. You can climb down, he gone." Georgette said softly to Oliver

"I can't. I'm stuck." Oliver said to her

"Wait here. I'm going to get help." Georgette said and runned to find Jenny and Winston and it didn't took her long time to find them, she saw Jenny buying some ice creams at a ice cream stand and she walked to Jenny who now holds two ice creams in her hands

"Hi Georgette. Where's Oliver?" Jenny asked her and tried to see if her kitten was with Georgette, Georgette tried to show she wanted them to come with her and Jenny understood that, so she and Winston followed Georgette to the tree there Oliver was stuck in

"Oliver? Are you up there?" Jenny asked and got a meow as a respond

"Oh my. Wait here Jenny. I'm going to get some help." Winston said and left to get some help leaving Jenny with Georgette. After several minutes Winston come back with a guy who had a ladder with him, he put the ladder close the tree, climb up the ladder up to the tree, picked up Oliver, climb down and gave Oliver to Jenny who hugged Oliver after receiving him

"Thank you sir" Jenny said to the guy with the ladder

"Glad I could to be to some help." The guy said and left. After that Winston suggested it was time to go back home and Jenny thought so to and started to walk, Winston was about to put the leash on Georgette but she followed Jenny to make sure Oliver was okay and she did this the whole way back home to the Foxworth residence and when Jenny put Oliver on the sofa Georgette jumped up and laid close to him. Oliver got closer to Georgette and laid at his usually place then he and Georgette was laying somewhere, at Georgette's chest and snuggle her there and Georgette licked his head while he snuggle closer to her.

Jenny could not resist looking after her camera and taking a photo of this, she went up to her room and find it then quickly runned downstairs to take the photo and saw Oliver and Georgette had falling asleep and they looked so peaceful together so she took the photo and looked at it and wanted to show her parents the photo. Georgette snuggle Oliver closer to her so she could fell he was near her

_That dog scared my Oliver. Poor Oliver. He must be scared now but he has nothing to fear because I'm here and I'm going to protect Oliver for anyone who tries to scare or hurt him_ Georgette thought for herself and thought tomorrow she is going to tell Oliver she cares for him as a son and want to be his mother then she starts to dream and it's a pleasing dream she is having, it's about her and Oliver playing chase and they both are laughing and are having fun, Georgette smiles while she sleeps and hope it will be just like her dream when she tell Oliver tomorrow that she wants to be his mother.

* * *

**Hope some ones like it so far and I'm going to add two more chapters then this story is completed. I'm going to do those when I have some time to do it until next times bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings reader, OneeyedHunter96 here with a new chapter, so hope you're going to enjoy it and I would like say thanks to all of you who're reading this story. Sorry if my English is bad but you understand what is written and I don't own Oliver and company, Disney does but I own this story. With nothing more to say let's the story begin.**

* * *

Georgette wants to be a mother

Chapter 4: The truth

It was Saturday at the Foxworth residence and not only that but it was the day that Georgette was going tell Oliver that she wanted to be more like a mother to him than a friend. She started the day with first admire her reflection then she started to practice what she was going to say to Oliver but each time she started with something to say she thought it sounded stupid and become furious and went to her bed to calm down.

Meanwhile downstairs Oliver was playing with his rat toy and had really fun but remember how much fun he and Georgette have had it for these several days and remember the first thing they played together 'Mom, dad and kids' and he really had fun with her

_Georgette was a very fun mom, wish she could be my real mom. Maybe I can ask her later if she wants to be my mom_ Oliver thought for himself then started to play with his toy again. It was dinner time and both Georgette and Oliver ate and did not said anything to each other because the only thing they both wanted to talk about was telling the other how they felt with the other and finish their food quickly then went to different places, Oliver to the living room and Georgette to her room and both stayed there the whole day.

Georgette groan angry at herself for not have told Oliver what she wanted to him when she had a perfect moment to do it when both was eating but instead she didn't say a word, just ate her food then went to her room. Georgette become furious by just thinking about it and went to her bed to calm down but fall asleep. After sleeping in four hours Georgette woke up by someone nudge her on the head, she open her eyes and looked who wake her up and saw Oliver there

"Hey Georgette. Can we talk for a minute?" Oliver asked her

"Sure Oliver. About what?" She asked him also wondering when he did come in to her room

"About us being friends." He simple said. Georgette feared that Oliver did not longer wanted to be friend with her and that be almost worst as he maybe not wanted her to be his mother if she asked him

"What about it? Are telling me you no longer want to be friend with me anymore?" Georgette asked with some tears in her eyes

"No. It's not that. It's just that I see you more like a mom to me than a friend." Oliver finally said. Georgette was speechless never would she have imaged that Oliver saw her more like a mom than a friend and she started to cry tears of joy

"Georgette, are you okay?" Oliver asked afraid he had said something wrong

"I'm okay Oliver. It's just I never thought you saw that way." She said while she tried to wiped of her tears

"So you would not be mad at me if I asked you to be my mom?" Oliver asked her and looked at her. Georgette tried to stop crying tears of joy but could not and she smiled at Oliver while she looked at him

"Of course not I would be mad at you, Oliver. I would like to be your mom." Georgette said still crying happily

"Really?" Oliver asked Georgette and she nodded her head and both started to snuggle to each other with Oliver snuggle close to Georgette chest and Georgette snuggle her head at him and they continue that till it was dark outside. Oliver was about to go and sleep in Jenny's room and he was had just come half of the way but heard Georgette calling him

"Oliver! Wait!" Running to him come Georgette

"What is it Georgette?" Oliver asked her

"I just wanted to say I that when you and me played 'Mom, dad and kids' I started to feel that you was more like to a son to me than a friend. I also wanted to say you can call me mom if you want and I wish you good night." Georgette said and gave Oliver a god night lick on his head and was about to leave when she heard Oliver say

"You can call me your son if you will, mom." Then he snuggle her right front leg and got another lick on his head from Georgette

"Good night, son." Georgette said and walked to her room but she could hear Oliver say to her

"Good night, mom." Then he went in to Jenny's room and falls asleep next to Jenny. Georgette climbs up on her bed and starts to lay down in a comfortable position in the bed with her head on a big pillow and her body under the sheets then she fall asleep and starts to dream what she and Oliver is going to for the next day now then she have told she see Oliver as a son and Oliver see her as a mom.

* * *

**There we have it, now they are mom and child. One more chapter to go and to answer 'Some1 u don't know' I'm going to have Dodger and the gang in the final chapter and I have a little surprise for your readers in it when I have made it until we meet again, bye from old OneeyedHunter96.**


End file.
